No One Knows,
by TienshinhanLover
Summary: this is a pretty gory fic. but it is also short. if you want, PLEASE read it and review! i give this it's rating because of the viloence and death in it.
1. The Hunter Becomes The HuntED

NO ONE KNOWS  
  
A dark haired girl walks down the long city street. It is dark out and most of the stores are closed, but she continues walking, she walks until she comes to a dark ally, she slows down, and looks around. She comes across some gang writing. She warily looks around now, she knows she must get out of here, but she also knows she has to go through here to get home. Then out of the blackness of the night a figure appears in a high school jacket and an old torn up shirt and pants. The girl sees him out of the corner of her eye, and turns around abruptly, as she does the guy grabs her arm, and pulls her head up to his chest and with the other hand her pulls a sharp dagger to her thought, "hello little missy," the ugly man says to the tall then girl, "My name isn't missy!" she shouted back angry, trying to get away from his grasp, he pulls her tighter and pulls the knife up closer to her neck, "you DON'T talk back to me!" she finally got up the nerve to do something, so she finally remembered her legs were still free and she, with her hills, stepped HARD on his foot,. He let go immediately, "bitch" he called out with pain. The girl just smirked, and went along her way, but not but 6 feet away, she unsheathed a small knife, and jumped at the, still in pain man, and the knife landed its self right in his back, in the spinal cords, killing him immediately. She smiled, showing her long, sharp, vampire teeth, she bent down and drunk his hot sweet blood. Just before dawn she left, she returned to her home, and no one ever knew what had happened that late night, in the ally in the city, to the man, and no one ever found out, as the day broke and the mans bloodless body fell into dust and blew away in the wind.  
  
A SHORT POEM  
  
No one knows my suffering, Time was all by me. Rejected No one knows.  
  
Suffering as I am, I wonder if they would care if I just disappear.  
  
I might be bull-headed I might be stubborn, But it's not my fault no one knows.  
  
.,I inherited it from my mother.  
  
___ Dolsia C. Dunn 


	2. The voice in the wind,

NO ONE KNOWS  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: This story is not based on anything inparticular! ALLL the characters ARE mine!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
She sat reading a newspaper in the dark of her house in the middle of the night. she chucled deeply, reading about "a missing man" and a picture next to it showed the man who, a few nights before, had tried to kill her. she smirked widely, her black hair contrasted greatly with her pale skin. She had on a Pair os Tight, black, leather pants, and a tube top, also black. she had on red lipstick,...blood red, almost as if she had just drunken the redest blood. her golden eyes glowed in the dark room.  
  
"Sheeeenaaaa,..." came a low wispery voice, it sounded almost like the wind.  
  
The girl became still as a chill went up her murderous spine, fear glowed in those amber eyes of hers,..."W-whos there!?"  
  
"Sheeeenaaaa,..." the voice came again,...  
  
Now she was really scared,...she heard her name,...but there seemed to be no source. yes,..the vampire-girls name is Sheena.  
  
"sheeeenaaaa,..." the voice creeped sheena out.  
  
she took her dagger, the same one she had killed with before out, for protection,...little did she know, that no weapon could protect her, from what was about to happen,...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: HAHAHA!!! *sings* CLIF HANGER HANGING FROM A CLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIF!!! and thats why it's called a CLIFHANGER!!!*sings* lol,...ok yeah i have gone REALLY crazy now,...sry to leave you at a clifhaner like this,...but i need to get peeps intrested!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Written on,...  
  
Tuesday, 03 June, 2003 12:59:18 PM 


	3. Leopards and Vampires

NO ONE KNOWS  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: All characters are my own.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Sheeeeenaaaaa,..." Came he voice again,...  
  
Sheena looked around the small apartment-like room she was in. nothing was there, exept the shadows, her, her knife, and her newspaper and chair.  
  
"Sheeeeenaaaaa,..." the voice sounded closer this time.  
  
"Show yourself!" she called out to the voice. nothing. then a deep growl,..and then the soundof swift, but huge cat feet. She turned around to where the sound was, and stared into the cold golden eyes of a larger-than-average Leopard.   
  
She gasped and stepped backwards, away from the large cat.  
  
"sheenaaaaaa,..." the large beast said, padding towards the scared vampire, her fear turningto aggression, as she snarled, showing her vampire teeth,...  
  
"get away beast!" sheena spat at the leopard.  
  
suddenly the beast transformed in a blinding light, to a young, but wise, looking man.  
  
"Yaksha!" she then bowed, "m'lord I oppologise for my rudeness!" she said hastily, in fear for her life.  
  
"it is fine, young sheena. get up. I wish to have a word with you,..."  
  
"y-ye-yes, m-m'lord." she stuttered and got up as she did.  
  
Yaksha smirked, "now, Sheena, I have something I wish to discuss with you,..."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I am evil i know, leaving you all right there,...oh well, LOL!!!  
  
till next time! please Review!! thankies!!! 


End file.
